Red Heart String
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Perhaps, the small string around her finger had been there all along.


**Red Heart Strings**

**Dedicated to InLoveWithFairyTail**

**drabble...?**

* * *

**{**_**When did your heart go missing?**_**}**

She never noticed it before.

She was sure of it, if it had been there her whole life, she would've seen it once, right?

Wrong.

She peered down at it cautiously, wondering if she should ask her teammates, but then guiltily remembering she had bothered them enough.

So she watched it, curious, cautious, alert.

When had it gotten there? She would have felt it, right?

Experimentally she tugged her hand up, frowning when she felt nothing.

"Lucy?"

Said girl jolted up, eyes wide as she stared unfocused at her friend.

"Y-Yes...Levy?" She called when she was finally able to identify the blue hair atop her small friend. Levy arched an eyebrow her way, tuffs of hair falling into her olive eyes.

"You're waving your hands around weirdly...are you okay?" She asked suspiciously, taking a seat next to her friend. Like it had become second nature, Lucy peered down at her pinky to see if it was still there.

And it was, vibrant as always.

"Y-Yeah...um Levy, do you see anything new with me?" She asked warily, raising her hands, hinting her friend. Levy's face set into deep thought as her eyes scoured her friend's whole person, searching for anything new.

"Hm...you're wearing new earrings?" She guessed, not quite comprehending what her friend wanted her to desperately notice.

Lucy frowned, shaking her head desperately. "No, look!" She begged, throwing her left hand in the bluenette's face. Levy, taken aback, scowled instinctively before studying the hand.

"I don't see anything Lucy!" She replied in frustration. Lucy sighed exasperatedly, slouching slightly.

"It's on my pinky, right-" She froze in her movements, staring down at both of their hands.

_Oh. My. God._

"You have one too!" She yelled, jumping up. Levy stared wildly up at her friend, unsettled.

Lucy stared at the small, delicate bow of string placed perfectly on Levy's small pinky, the end twirling off into some distance. She stared after it curiously, tracing its origin.

And when she came across the quiet, do-not-disturb-because-_you-know-who_-is back-here corner of the Guild, a smile almost outstretched her lips, slight realization falling onto her.

"What?!" Levy squeaked, eyes worried. Lucy instantly reassured her friend, knowing deep in her gut that Levy would have to find out by herself one day.

"Nothing it's a mistake, sorry!" Lucy bid her friend a goodbye with a grateful hug, leaving the girl befuddled. Lucy skipped off, her eyes falling to her own tightly strung strand that hung from her pinky finger.

The warm feeling entered her once more, but this time she knew why. She felt her heart beginning to melt, excitement bubbling in her stomach at the thought of meeting the person who completed her strand.

What would he look like? Would he be serious? Would he have a sense of humor?

Would he love her, or already have someone?

That thought left a cold feeling in her stomach, a frown falling across her lips at the hopeless thought.

Would she be left, bitter and lonely?

_Why think about that?_ A voice in her mind chided, forcing her to smile again.

It was nerve wracking though. Why had the string appeared, all of a sudden? Was this the mysterious heart string legends talked of?

Was she in love?

Her heart skipped at the thought. Lucy Heartfilia, in love? With who? It left butterflies in her stomach at the thought alone.

"Hey Lucy?" For the second time that day, someone called her out of her thoughts. She blushed in embarrassment, realizing she had gone off into her wild imagination in the middle of the Guild.

"Y-Yes?" She turned around to find her partner staring at her with wide, curious eyes.

And suddenly, he very slowly rose his hand to meet her line of vision, an all too familiar piece of string falling from it.

"I was wondering if you tied this on me when I fell asleep?" He asked suspiciously, eyebrows furrowed as he waved his finger around, the small string floating along with his movements.

Her entire being froze at once, her mind not able to comprehend what was happening.

She stared ahead, unblinking, silently shutting down completely.

Natsu Dragneel stared at her curiously, his eyes following the path from his finger to hers, a small, cute little tangle intertwining their cords.

A weird feeling bubbled in his chest.

"Of course..." Lucy smiled softly, ever so slowly realizing what this meant. She gazed down at their heart shaped knot of string, emotions getting the better of her.

"Of course!" She laughed loudly this time, eyes closing shut tight as her heart pounded inside of her.

And here Lucy thought she'd have to travel the continent, searching for her one and only!

This was much better, she concluded. Much, one hundred and twenty percent better. She found her hands falling onto his chest as she let out another laugh and then another, onlookers becoming more and more curious.

Natsu himself would have liked to know what was going on. He stared between his hand to hers, and all of a sudden he found himself intertwining their hands.

"L-Luce-!" He yelped apologetically, not understanding what was coming over him. He fought as best as he could against the tide of emotions, though gradually learned to go with the flow. And that honestly, he liked how she instantly shut up, a blush pouring across her cheeks.

Nervousness and reality fell on her shoulders, brown eyes widened.

"Natsu, I-I didn't put that string around your finger..." She said slowly. He smiled softly, his own mind coming to a sudden suspicion of the folklore.

"I don't mind...if I'm with you..." He uncharacteristically blabbed, finding himself having word vomit suddenly. He quickly became flustered, adding to his panicking.

She giggled suddenly, and they both became unaware of the fact that they were standing in the middle of the Guild, holding hands and chatting.

She didn't care if it was fate, or if it was magic. She found herself loving it all the while, a sudden revelation pounding on her.

And that's when she knew exactly when the red string had curled itself around her heart.

"_Igneel! Igneel! ...Who are you?"_

"_Thanks for earlier!" _

* * *

**I've lost my drive to write so um..here? the end is when they first met at Hargeon, jsyk(: **

**please review, thanks uwu **


End file.
